1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an alloy material with a constant electrical resistivity, applications and a method for producing the same, more particularly to a conductive alloy material that is with a lower temperature coefficient of resistance over a wide range of temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resistors of electronic components or conductive lines of integrated circuits in prior arts are all with higher temperature coefficients of resistance. The resistivity ratio of the resistance material generally increases 5˜20% while temperature is increasing. Once the temperature coefficient of resistance of a resistance component is much higher, the resistance may be highly changed with temperature, and therefore the conductive signals in circuits are unstable as well. It would be obvious that electrical conductive materials with lower temperature coefficients of resistance are more applicable to precision electronics, such as precision resistors, strain gages, thermocouples, etc. Nowadays some methods as controlling manufacturing procedures or adopting complex materials are ready to lower temperature coefficients of resistance.
The applicable temperature ranges of conductive materials, Cu—Ni—Mn Manganin alloy and Cu—Ni Constantan alloy, with lower temperature coefficients of resistance are not wide enough. Therefore if the temperature is over the range, such as 15˜30° C. of Manganin alloy and 20˜100° C. of Constantan alloy, the resistivity ratios themselves will also be higher so as to restrict such applications.
Thus, to provide a conductive material with a lower temperature coefficient of resistance in a wide temperature range is the best solution to the problems above.